Sha' Thraem
= Location = South Eastern Xaria. Surrounding lands (counterclockwise): Nost' Kare (W), Myere (N) = Land = Sha’Thraem consists mainlny of rolling hills and plains. This suits the lifestyle of the nomadic people that populate this land. = Resources = Horses are the main trade and claim to fame of Sha’Thraem. It is here that the best bred horses of Xaria are found. Generally speaking, each tribe in Sha’Thraem breeds one particular type of horse. Tribes in the mountains breed the strong draft-style horses, tribes of the lower plains and coast breed Arabians, the tribes in the northern hills and forests breed farm or quarter horses, etc. Representatives of Sha’Thraem travel with caravans to all areas of Xaria to deliver and sell their horses. It is often with such a caravan that orders for horses are placed. That saves the customers precious time and money sending messengers to Sha’Thraem. Horse traders will deliver ordered horses in a caravan. Traders accompany the horses to ensure delivery and to see that the new owner knows how to properly care for the horses. Horses of Sha’Thraem are also shipped by Akkorian cargo ships from F’hurra to the port of delivery. They also supply lightweight tack and saddlery. There is a great deposit of turquoise with which to make jewelry. PAST In the western hills of Sha’Thraem near the border of Rynith lie ruins. The ruins are located where the Letia River from Myere meets the Laquar River. The ruins are said to be from a country that predates the Sha’Thraen arrival to these lands. Sha’Thraem was once part of the Nost’Karé empire. For as long as the the storytellers can remember, the country of Sha’Thraem has been a land consisting of nomadic tribes of horse breeders. In AY 485, with the help of Akkorian builders, a permanent trading encampment was built. It is now called F’hurra, and serves as a port at which foreign traders come to meet the nomadic tribes of Sha’Thraem. During the Spring of 509 a ship flying a Quiveran flag landed in a small cove on the western shore, and set ashore a group of adventurers. The ship departed, and the group headed inland. The tribes have shared word of their arrival, but none will tell outsiders as to this groups' fate. = Currency = The only currency are herk (pronounced “hairk”), which are thin arm bands or bracelets of gold or silver, au’herk, and s’herk, respectively. A smaller denomination, called she’bi, are small copper beads, generally strung together for convenient transport. There are 10 she’bi to a s’herk, and 10 s’herk to an au’herk. Merchants will not exchange for foregin currency. That must be done before entering the country. = Capital = There is no true capital of Sha’Thraem, though F’hurra is the only permanent town. F’hurra bears a flag, even though the country of Sha’Thraem does not. The Flag that flies over F’hurra is a triangular pennant with a brown charging horse on a red background. = Government = Since the tribes are nomadic, there is no centralized government. Each tribe provides governing for themselves. There is a mechanism for the leaders of the tribes to gather to consider issues relating to their shared existence, but this is a rare event over the centuries. Sha’Thraem’s borders are more defined by the surrounding countries than any internal source. = Military = Tribes will often skirmish over many trivial reasons. When an outside threat is introduced, inter-tribe differences will be suspended to unite and defend the country of Sha’Thraem. While not truly a military, the defenders of Sha’Thraem are fierce and effective, consisting mostly of mounted swordsmen and archers. The body of mounted troops that closest resembles a military outfit are the tribes of Sha’Thraens that live closest to the border of Nost’Karé and are continually repelling raiders. = Of Interest = The name Sha’Thraem means “Sea of Grass” in their native tongue. Sha’Thraem is on good terms with Akkoria and Myere. Akkoria will often defend Sha’Thraem’s interests.